One Chance, One Fatal Flaw
by SilentNecromancer
Summary: Anakin Solo is resurrected, but will one night with Tahiri Veila lead to future problems?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Anakin Solo peered at the sand of Kashyyyk through his dead eyes. A bizarre sensation chilled his skin and he visibly shivered. That was a contributing factor as to why he thought something wasn't right, the fact he could feel as if he were mortal again.

Images began to flash in his mind; images from the past, but a scene he had never witnessed. The trees were flaming, the lands…burning, and even the Wookiees were dead or scorched. His heart felt heavy and tears began trying to force themselves through his eyes, but he kept them concealed.

A presence emerged behind him and he turned to look into the golden eyes of his elder brother, Jacen. "What happened here? Why was anguish brought upon them?"

"We'll discuss these matters later, Anakin, for now it remains as something you're not prepared to learn." Jacen merely replied.

_He still thinks of me as a child, of course, but I'll never change his mind. _Instead of carrying on with the topic he changed it, "Why do I feel something is uncanny? The fact I can feel again, sensations before I died, it isn't correct."

"You fail to heed what's right in front of you. You _are _mortal again." Jacen said irritably.

Anakin was at a loss for words. He wasn't supposed to have the ability to become mortal again. He was dead, had died long ago. Why was he any different from the rest who had died? What made him important enough to be resurrected?

"Oh you dummy, you're standing upon the Viridity Shard." Jacen said as if reading Anakin's mind.

Anakin stepped back and examined a shard that looked as if it had once belonged to a mirror and was coated with green paint. "Viridity Shard, huh; what exactly is it? If you knew where it was, why didn't you use it?"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you ask far too many questions? The Viridity Shard is a shard from a mirror that had once belonged to a Nightsister named Zephira. The use of their so called magic caused the shard to become enchanted, if you will. It allows one to become resurrected for a day, and then the Shard is relocated. During the time one has been resurrected, the shard vaporizes." Jacen explained.

Anakin pondered over his explanation for a few moments, and then came to realization that he hadn't told him why the shard was coated in a green color. Perhaps it wasn't important? No, if it wasn't then it wouldn't be painted in the first place. "Why is it green?"

"Frankly, I've never comprehended that myself or come across it in reading. Doesn't matter though, you must get going before your time runs out, Little Brother. You've only gotten twenty three standard hours left of resurrection." Jacen said hurriedly.

"Where am I supposed to go though?" Anakin asked.

"Tahiri's on Coruscant, go knock yourself out…not literally either." Jacen said and a grin formed across his face, it seemed out of place, yet so familiar.

"Why would I knock myself out literally? Sounds more like something you'd do during your teenage years." Anakin responded with a mock grin.

"Alright, enough of that; go find Tahiri." Jacen responded.

"Tahiri," Anakin asked in a whisper once he found the apartment Tahiri was currently living at.

There was a _snap-hiss _of a lightsaber activating and the blade was pointed to his throat the moment he had emerged into the room. The blue light illuminated his face, as well as Tahiri's. She was more beautiful than he had remembered her. The perfect halo of golden curls, green eyes filled with determination, and the woman he had fallen in love with over the years. "Who are you and how did you manage to find yourself here?" She demanded.

"Anakin Solo and I could find you anywhere if I was determined enough." Anakin responded.

"Anakin Solo is dead though…" She looked into his eyes and deactivated her lightsaber. "It's just not possible…"

"I didn't think it was either, Tahiri. It was only with the help of something called the Viridity Shard that resurrected me. It's only for a day though, and I wanted to spend it with you." He said candidly.

She tossed her lightsaber onto a sofa nearby and wrapped her arms tightly around him, "You may spend the day with me at any point in time whether you're alive or deceased. Okay? Today I shall do anything you desire seeing as our time is limited and we haven't seen each other in years."

"I'm not one for deciding on activities. Perhaps you should select how our day is planned?" He said.

She looked at him once again, noticing he looked much older than when he had died, but nonetheless still held the beauty of her lover and best friend. She implanted a kiss upon his lips, and then withdrew, "I have something very important planned."

He waited patiently without questioning; knowing she would continue since she couldn't keep quiet about anything.

"I'm going to catch you up on events you missed, explore a bit of Coruscant, return here, and then I'm going to seduce you." She said bluntly.

"Same Tahiri, talking so much she forgets when to stop and spoils surprises," He said with a wink.

Tahiri grinned, "Just wanted to keep you in suspense, Dummy. "

"I must say, your plans sound exceedingly brilliant; not sure about the ending though, doesn't seem like something I'd be interested in," He said with a lopsided grin.

"Well, we never got a chance to plan a future together, now it's the future. We've got limited time and one night. Deal or leave it out?" She responded.

Anakin embraced her, "I'll take you up on that deal, but you're making me feel like I'm my brother instead y'know."

"How so," She asked curiously.

"I seem to be following in his footsteps. Allowing myself to be seduced by the woman I love, but I won't have to worry about falling to the dark side." He responded.

"He told you about that? Maybe you're already aware of half the stuff I'd intended to catch you up on." She said.

Anakin arose shortly after he'd fallen asleep next to his beloved best friend and lover. He gazed at her for long, savoring moments, etching her into his memories. He placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead and slowly transformed back into the Force Ghost he had been, "Goodbye Tahiri. Remember I will always love you."


	2. Chapter One: 20 Years Later

**Chapter One: 20 Years Later**

Anakin Veila was reviewing his notes over Force philosophies, examining articles on the holonet and descriptions in books carefully. His ice blue eyes quickly slid across every word as they had been for the past three standard hours. He was becoming restless from days of studying and glanced at his wrist-chrono. "Not even time for lunch, this is growing to be exceedingly irritating." He muttered to himself.

The doors abruptly slid apart and a familiar presence entered the room. Her silver eyes penetrating him and her long, black hair neatly pulled back. "I swear if you keep changing the passcode on that door I'm going to make you suffer the Embrace of Pain!"

Anakin grinned, "Nice to see you too, Vorexa. As I've explained to you various times I change it to keep people away while I'm studying."

"Yes, yes, you've told me. It's absolutely urgent you hear this though." Vorexa said hurriedly.

"Couldn't you have just commed me?" He asked.

"Anakin, stop making everything complex and listen for once. As a matter of fact, I did comm you, four times." She said and Anakin gave a look of guilt, "Anyway, your mother did a fine job of naming you and your twin."

Anakin didn't comprehend what she was getting at. Vorexa took notice and heaved a sigh, "His namesake! He's following the same path as his namesake!"

Anakin was startled at this news. His heart felt heavy and he was at a loss for words.

He finally regained his voice, "We've got to prevent this from happening."

"If it isn't already too late," Vorexa retorted and laid a hand on her elegantly constructed lightsaber hilt.

The two quickly exited the room and raced down the corridor. Anakin suddenly came to a stop and Vorexa almost ran into him. Instead of saying something bitter as she usually would have, she remained silent, patiently waiting for her best friend's explanation.

"Where is he?" He simply said.

"Just outside, awaiting repairs to his StealthX to be completed so he may visit the planet of Korriban." Vorexa responded.

Anakin placed a hand on his lightsaber hilt only to find Vorexa's hand placed upon his. "You can't do that. You can't kill your own brother just because of a decision he may not even choose to continue following through with."

"I never said anything about killing him. Simple threats can't cause any harm unless he's already willing to kill me." He said.

Vorexa removed her hand from his, her eyes holding a look of dread. She didn't question him further, but it was obvious she was still unsettled.

"I might not return you know? He could kill me at any second." Anakin said as if the conversation needed to go any farther.

_He might not return. One of the brothers will be killed. If only I'd kept my mouth shut…no, if I had much worse could happen. He's tempting me. Damn him for being so incredibly attractive. His gorgeous ice blue eyes, his smooth, dark brown hair…and his mock smile that occurs so often. No…he's my best friend...it would be utter chaos if…if…_

She allowed her thoughts to be shoved aside and forced back tears from the thought of losing her best friend. She implanted a soft kiss against his lips, luckily he didn't retreat, but instead returned a more passionate kiss.

"I promise…whatever happens, you will always be my heart and life, Vorexa." He whispered.

With that, he had vanished, leaving Vorexa to stare after him. He was going to find his brother, and she hoped neither would be killed. When Anakin returned, the two of them would begin to increase the construction of their newly found bond.


	3. Chapter Two: Darkness's Shroud

**Chapter Two: Darkness's Shroud**

Caedus Solo stood mere feet away from his StealthX which had been named _Viper's Secret _by his elder cousin, Schatten Cruentus Durron. He was awaiting repairs to be completed from a rough firefight in the middle of an asteroid field a few days before. Luckily, he had survived and managed to emerge on the planet of Hapes. A member of the Hapes Consortium, Shakal, had been asked to find someone to manage the repairs since Tenel Ka had been too occupied find anyone.

Shakal was exceptionally beautiful, much like the rest of the Hapans, but she also had an attitude that withheld ignorance and callousness. She was glaring at Caedus, her hazel eyes narrowed and her expression had dissolved into one of disapproval. Her hand reached up towards her face and she pushed back a lock of red-gold hair, "I don't suppose your mother ever taught you a thing or two about piloting nor manners?"

"You're one to talk aren't you?" Caedus interjected with a smirk.

Shakal started to retort, but closed her mouth and scowled at him. It was silent for the next few moments aside from the repairs taking place. Caedus's eyes drifted towards the water nearby, the liquid was clear and gently rolling; he returned his attention to Shakal. "Don't see how you people manage to live on a planet surrounded by excessive amounts of water."

"Says the boy from the city; you wouldn't understand what it's like to be surrounded by water, obviously." She remarked.

"_Man _from the city," Caedus corrected, "Honestly, don't you pay attention to anything? You would realize by now I'm not a child any longer."

"Perhaps, but you still act like one." She said with a self-satisfied smirk.

Caedus rolled his eyes and simply folded his arms across his chest instead of replying. Shakal was stubborn, there wasn't any denying to that, but it didn't matter, soon he would never have to deal with her again in his life.

"Repairs have been completed." One of the Hapan males announced.

"Wonderful." Shakal said and looked at Caedus expectantly.

"I'm not thanking them. I never even asked for these repairs to be made, not by a crew you selected that is." Caedus said coldly.

"Caedus wishes to convey his gratitude." Shakal told the group who had made the repairs as they walked away.

"I don't know if your attitude is only directed at me or if you treat everyone equally." Caedus said.

"Just you, darling, just you," Shakal replied.

Caedus heaved a sigh and Shakal made eye contact with him abruptly, "Your repairs are finished, I suggest you to be leaving now. The Hapans do not appreciate your sorry arse remaining around here."

"My…why…" Caedus sputtered; he was at a loss for words by her continuous insults.

Shakal flashed a mocking grin, turned on her heel, and walked back to Fountain Palace.

"Flirting again, dear brother?" Anakin's arrogant voice called.

"Possibly, but I wouldn't consider ignorance one to play with." Caedus responded jokingly.

"Playing with females now? Goodness didn't think you could get much worse. Now stop turning this situation into a joke." His brother replied.

"You began this discussion; if anyone's to blame it is you. What appears to be the problem?" Caedus said in seriousness this time.

"Your decisions would be the problem. I've been informed of your choice to follow your namesake's path of the dark side." Anakin said.

Caedus remained silent for a few moments then spoke, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I've merely decided to focus my life on the studies of philosophy of the Force. You and I both know that."

"Ideas change throughout time." Anakin retorted.

"Perhaps, but I assure you that I have no intentions of becoming associated with the dark side." Caedus said.

"You're lying," Anakin said simply through gritted teeth.

Caedus's blue-green eyes met Anakin's own ice blue ones, "Would I lie to my equal?"

Anakin was surprised by the softness of his tone and truth behind his words, "You were always a talented liar. Yes, I do believe you would lie to your equal. As long as we're being candid, I'm also under the impression that if you had a lover you would lie to her as well."

Caedus appeared to flinch, but it was a movement so swift Anakin had to think whether he'd imagined it or not. Caedus's hand reached to his lightsaber hilt and immediately there was a blood red blade inches away from Anakin's chest. Caedus's mouth twitched into one of a malicious grin, "There are some things in life, Anakin that you would prefer just to keep to yourself to save you from discovering the utterly dark truth."

Anakin's eyes slid to the blade held near his chest, he didn't dare attempt reaching for his own lightsaber. Was his brother really willing to kill him? What had convinced him to follow down this path? When did he construct a new lightsaber? So many thoughts crossed through his mind, but deep in his heart he somehow remained convinced this was either a nightmare or Caedus was being his typical self…this was just another of his cruel ploys.

There was a long moment of agonizing silence; one of them was bound to die. And it was most likely going to be Anakin.

Anakin swiftly Force Pushed his brother against the StealthX when he least expected it. Using the Force he leapt to a great height, activating his lightsaber, and landed next to his brother's now limp figure. He placed his booted foot against his brother's chest and added weight unto it until there was a _crack. _

Caedus grunted as the anguish flooded through his body once a rib had been broken. Before he had a chance to make a counter-attack, there was an ice blue blade mere centimeters from his throat.

"I beg of you not to continue down this path." Anakin pleaded.

"You cannot alter my choices, even if you are my family." Caedus said, his breath growing shallow.

"Then I really hate to do this," Anakin replied.

He had intended to force the lightsaber blade into his brother's throat and end this before it began, but instead the blade was injected into the ground where Caedus's figure had been only moments before.

A lump formed in Anakin's throat, he hesitantly examined his surroundings, but still could not locate his brother. He removed the blade from the ground, but didn't deactivate the lightsaber. Fear began to creep into his mind…his brother had gained more knowledge and power than Anakin had thought previously. He was going to die, he had to accept that. His brother would find some way to sneak a final blow that would sever his life.

Something else changed…

He could no longer feel his brother's presence within the Force. Had someone else killed him before he got the final strike? Or…no, it couldn't possibly be…

Had his brother learned to conceal himself in the Force?

Before another thought even surfaced his mind, there was a sharp pain between his shoulder blades and he fell helplessly to the ground. His lightsaber deactivated as it followed in pursuit to the ground.

"Yes, your brother has learned to conceal himself in the Force." Caedus answered Anakin's unspoken question.

Anakin's body was filled with much anguish which erupted ever so violently as he reached for the hilt of his lightsaber. Caedus's booted foot stopped him as it came down upon his elbow, crushing it under the weight. Anakin bit down on his tongue to keep from shouting out in pain.

When did his brother become so cold? What caused him to change?

Unexpectedly, his brother's lightsaber blade came down upon his back, the same very spot where the sharp pain had been placed earlier. The blade was just neatly against the skin, not deep enough to cut through each layer of the flesh, but enough to leave burning scars there forever.

Anakin could no longer suppress a scream. The agonizing scream was like peace to Caedus's mind.

"What…what…have…you…done…to…me," Anakin gasped.

"The simple effect of concealing my presence keeping you in awe allowed me to make my attack. I first lodged a vibrodagger in between your shoulder blades causing you to fall over in suffering pain. That left you defenseless and unarmed. Next, I scarred you with a burning 'X' using the blade of my lightsaber. Dear brother, you should have realized I never kill before getting the pleasure of watching one suffer my attacks." Caedus explained with a tone that hinted he enjoyed every moment of the duel.

"You're…vile…I…don't…understand…anymore…" Anakin responded in sorrow.

"You never will either." Caedus simply said and deactivated his lightsaber. "If you'll excuse me, I must be making my departure."

With that, Caedus left his brother to suffer and possibly die. He entered his StealthX and when he was out of reach from the planet, he placed a gloved finger upon a button.

_Before this is accomplished…_

He closed his eyes and focused his mind on the image of Shakal. He grinned coldly and used the Force to combust her brain. He watched through the image placed in his mind as she dropped to the floor instantly; dead.

Once that had been completed, he pressed against the button his finger was still upon, triggering the bombs he had secretly placed all around Fountain Palace.

The entire Palace erupted, taking the lives of many innocent as well as guilty with it.

"Yes, I am positive of my decisions." Caedus said to himself and set the coordinates for Korriban.


	4. Chapter Three: Revelations

**Chapter Three: Revelations**

Darkness had veiled his mind earlier, but now he was regaining consciousness. Anakin slowly opened his eyes to find he was in an unfamiliar location. The room was entirely shaded white and silver, the scent a sanitary object usually contains lingered in the room, and a bright light was above him. He tried to move his arm in order to adjust his weight so he could sit up, but his arms refused to obey his mind's command. He groaned in frustration, it was obvious he was to stay only in one place; lying down with a bright light burning his eyes.

_Why can't I move? Where am I? What happened?_ He thought to himself.

The silence was irritating. He couldn't move and the marks left behind from his brother's attacks still burned as if it had only happened seconds ago, which couldn't have been possible.

_How, how did he manage to fool me? I could've sworn he was just there the moment my blade came down. I could've stopped him before he got out of hand. It's just impossible how he moved without my noticing, especially with a broken rib. _

His skull felt as if it were expanding each time deep thoughts surfaced his mind. He'd never experienced as much pain in his life, but he'd always been given the luxury of more time to study instead of partaking in actual combat. His brother on the other hand was given much time to study and experience actual violence taking place in the galaxy.

_Sar, Seeha, Ri…what was her name? Think, Anakin, think! The sooner you remember her name, the easier it will be to track her down. She's the answer, the answer to something, at least revealing possible reasons for Caedus's downfall. She was his combat assistance whenever he was assigned missions…_

"Morning, dork; still immobile or just being lazy," Vorexa's voice drawled from nearby.

He longed to meet eye contact with her, but he was still incapable of moving. _Can I even speak?_

"It's morning already? Yeah, I'm still immobile. Hoping it's not anything permanent; couldn't manage if I were paralyzed." Anakin was surprised he had the capability to speak.

Vorexa's silver eyes startled him as they appeared above him. The bright light was replaced by her image and her long, silky hair cascaded around his face. "It's not permanent, merely some medication one of the healers gave you to numb the pain. I was hoping you would have regained some control by now."

"If only," He said and a thought dawned upon him, "Weren't you inside of Fountain Palace when it exploded?"

"I _was, _and then I left to greet Jashakyrr once he arrived on the planet." She explained.

"Jashakyrr's here?" Anakin asked curiously.

"He left earlier, but yes, he was here." She responded.

"Pity I missed him. Perhaps I'll get to see him later. Right now I'm just thankful to be alive, even if I can't move." He said.

Vorexa nodded and his mind slipped away again.

"_Hmm? Why do you even bother asking? Jealous you weren't paired or even assigned to complete missions? Anyway, she's alright, but I'd prefer to be paired with Jashakyrr. He's more of your friend, but I'm sure people would be more terrified of a Solo and a Wookiee who both have Jedi skills. A Solo with a woman tagging along just looks more like a date and we're not there to kill anyone, right?" Caedus's voice said._

"_To be candid, I think a woman tagging along with you is more frightening. They underestimate you both since you're of opposite genders, right? Whereas they'd most likely fire upon you and a Wookiee far more quickly," Anakin had responded._

_Caedus leaned back in his chair and chuckled, "Interesting logic, brother. I guess you're right and her anger to enemies is useful."_

"_Why does she contain anger towards her enemies? That doesn't really strike me as a Jedi trait." Anakin responded skeptically._

"_You see, she was taken from her parents at a young age because they were thieves and murderers. She spent most of her life on the run from anyone intending to cause her harm. Her parents eventually died in the prison, since then she just contains a hatred for the ones who imprisoned them in the first place." Caedus had explained._

"I wish I could remember her name…" Anakin abruptly said; accidentally aloud.

Vorexa looked startled and hurt, "Whose name?"

"Huh? Oh, not like that, I promise. She used to assist my brother on missions. I never met her, only heard about her." Anakin replied.

Vorexa visibly relaxed but didn't respond.

Anakin tried to move again, and to his surprise managed to sit up. "By the Force, that's much better."

Vorexa flashed him a grin, "I'm sure it is."

The door abruptly slid aside and a woman walked in. She had visible scars and burn marks, but she looked to be the equivalent of a Hapan. Perhaps she was a Hapan.

"Greetings, Anakin. The healers said you would awaken soon. I'd come to check up on you earlier, but you were still unconscious. Technically I'm not even supposed to be walking around, should be encased in bacta, but that's boring." She said with a grin.

"Do…do I know you?" Anakin asked curiously.

"Goodness, I've forgotten to introduce myself. Forgotten we've never met to be honest. I'm Saar'ii Ordai, your brother's former combat assistant." She explained.

Anakin's eyes widened. This was his brother's former combat assistant? Why had Caedus ever complained about having to work with her? Perhaps good looks were all she had…no cleverness or combat skills...

"Pleasure to meet you, Saar'ii," Anakin said.

"The pleasure is mine, Anakin Veila. Well, I must be on my way before the healers or medical droids find me. I'd never hear the end of it." She said with a laugh and turned on her heel, but before she exited the room she looked back at him, "That scar's pretty nasty, must hurt."

Anakin was unsure of what she was talking about, and then remembered his brother's lightsaber blade implanting an 'X' across the flesh of his back. How had she seen something on his back though? It was then that he noticed his shirt had been removed. _Of course, I'd get attention from females without a shirt on…_

"Doesn't hurt too badly," He managed.

Saar'ii grinned and he could've sworn she winked at him before fleeing the room.

"I don't like her. Not because she's practically flirting with you, but because she seems a little too friendly." Vorexa said.

"You make an excellent point. Vorexa, come with me, I'm not letting her leave on that happy note. I'm going to interrogate her." Anakin said and he slowly stood up.

Vorexa didn't argue as she followed him down the corridor. She caught a glimpse of Saar'ii's fleeing figure, grabbed Anakin's hand, and led him after her.

"Saar'ii!" Anakin called.

Saar'ii turned around, "Oh, Anakin. Was there something else you wished to speak with me about?"

"Yes, I wanted to ask about my brother." He said bluntly.

Her eyes slipped away, and then returned their focus to him. She'd lost the friendly look that had been upon her face earlier and the expression of sorrow replaced it. "Anything about the present I don't know about. I haven't spoke to him in three years or heard anything about him. What is it you wish to know of though?"

_She doesn't know he's a Sith then. Better word this carefully._

"We were sparring earlier and I accidentally broke his rib, or so I thought. When I went to make my final blow…he was gone. Do you know how he could have managed this?" He said carefully.

Saar'ii nodded, "It's an old ploy of his. He used it rather frequently. You see, he conceals himself from the Force and disappears. Then he projects an illusion using the Force of himself, so you're still under the impression that you're dueling him. He observes you carefully; as for example, you stepped on him to break a rib he would've found some means of making it sound as if the rib had been broken." She explained.

"I always knew he was a genius…" Anakin said, impressed.

"Undoubtedly," Saar'ii agreed.

"Ah, there you three are!" One of the healers called, "Back to your assigned rooms, immediately!"

The three departed in different directions, hurriedly without saying anything else.

Later that night Saar'ii awoke, but wasn't sure of what had awakened her. The room was pitch black and the sanitary scent remained in the air. Something didn't feel right…

She slipped the sheets off of her body and silently arose from the bed. The floor felt unfamiliar under her bare feet and she felt around to find her boots. Once she found them, she slipped them on and used the Force to shove the doors aside instead of searching for the keypad.

_They won't keep me here any longer. Tonight…I escape._

She ran faster than she ever had in her entire life through the long corridors, searching for the exit. Alarms sounded and lights began to flash all around her. She found herself surrounded by a group of people in the medical facility's uniforms; each had a blaster pointed at her.

She laughed and used the Force to hurl all of their blasters against the wall and shoved them all backwards. "You can't keep me here!"

With that she exited through open doors leading to the outside world, her mind rushing swiftly, and she knew now why something wasn't right…

She couldn't remember anything aside from who she was and who the enemies were.

And the enemies were anyone who tried to stop her.

"Saar'ii escaped." Vorexa said and she turned on the lights of Anakin's temporary room.

"What the kriff? She escaped _and _you tried to blind me? So what if she escaped? She looked to be in perfect medical condition to me. Enough to leave here that is." Anakin said.

"That doesn't matter, the fact is…the guards that saw her escape described her as having a maniacal need to escape, strong Force abilities, and….glowing green eyes." Vorexa said urgently.

"Glowing green eyes," He asked skeptically, "Could've sworn they were violet."

"They were…that's the problem." Vorexa responded.

"You don't think…" Anakin's voice trailed off.

"Think what?" Vorexa asked skeptically.

"You don't think she went to find Caedus for some bizarre reason, do you?" He continued.

Vorexa's eyes widened, "I blame you for this. Reminding her of the past might have triggered a longing to experience the past again."

"Not my fault, I was just curious. We have to find her though." Anakin said and swiftly arose.

"Put a shirt on before we leave. You don't want that scar getting any worse." Vorexa said and Anakin heaved a sigh.


	5. Chapter Four: Words Of Vile

**Chapter Four: Words Of Vile**

Caedus emerged from his StealthX and examined his surroundings. The planet was dry and tombstones, as well as Temples, were scattered in every direction. The terrain appeared to be filled with a variety of mountains, canyons, dry riverbeds, more tombstones, and ruins. Just the appearance screamed it belonged to dark side energy.

The wind felt as if it were running cool fingers over his skin, then embracing him. He shivered at the thought of cold air being given the qualities of a human; it was uneasy.

_The wind is less of your concerns, be mindful of the deceased. _

Caedus was startled at the words running through his mind. Those words…he did not think of them; they weren't his thoughts and they didn't belong. It could have been a ploy implanted by the Sith located here, so he pushed it aside and strode towards a nearby Temple.

_You're acting foolish. Ignoring me will get you nowhere and I suggest you halt and listen before I force you to._

The voice clearly wasn't going to leave him be. It wanted something from him, but he was unsure of what. The possibilities didn't reassure him either.

"Sounded like a threat. What do you want from me?" He answered aloud.

_It's not what I want. It's what you desire._

Caedus narrowed his eyes; puzzled, "What I desire? What could you possibly know about my desires?"

_I know more about you than you presume. Yes, I'm aware of your reasoning to following the path of your namesake, the reason behind your actions of destroying Fountain Palace, and…much like the family you've unfortunately fallen in love. Unlike the rest though, she is unaware of it, and you've kept it buried for so many years you've probably forgotten it yourself. Oh, but I can still sense the longing._

"We'll take this one step at a time then seeing as you're the Voice of All Knowing. Why am I following the path of my namesake?" Caedus responded heatedly.

_The same objective as your namesake…keep the galaxy protected. You began having this fear of the galaxy tearing itself apart once you began studying the history of your namesake. You wanted to be strong and protective much like he was. Unlike the rest of your family that's fallen, this didn't all start because of a lover; it started because of your own discoveries of the past._

"Alright, I'll give you credit for that one, but that still doesn't prove you know anything about me or my desires." Caedus replied.

_Perhaps not, but moving on to what I know you'll ask next. You destroyed Fountain Palace because you blame the Hapans partially for the death of your namesake._

"Explain further," Caedus said in awe.

_Your namesake's lover was a Hapan and if he hadn't begged her to save herself and their daughter with his last few moments, there would have been a slim chance he could have survived._

"You stun me. Last question, lover? I'm afraid I have no idea what you speak of." Caedus said candidly.

_Really? It must be a dying love. Did the longing of wanting her for your own keep you from saying much else about her? Did it change you into a quiet person who spent all of his time dwelling on the very thought of her? Yes, I'm aware of your deep desire, one you've concealed for so long to keep anyone from ever discovering it, or to keep you from being a prisoner to your emotions once again. _

Caedus's heart sunk and a wave of guilt washed over him. "You knew…"

_Of course I knew. I also know she desires to be in your presence again._

"My presence," Caedus asked, "Why?"

_She shares the same emotions. Perhaps it took longer for the impact to hit her, but those past emotions you've buried have taken over her. _

"You mean…she…she loves me?" Caedus asked; the mixture of surprise and delightfulness coursed through his veins.

_Yes, but there is a problem with this fact. Despite the fact she loves you, her duties are placed above searching for you and you two may never be reunited. That is until she made a run for it…_

"Run from what?" Caedus asked, dreading to hear the answer.

_She ran away just last night under the impression everyone around her that got in her way was an enemy. She's coming to find you, Caedus._

"Saar'ii…" He managed in a whisper.

_She's lost her memory, mostly, but there's no doubt she remembers who you are. Either she's an ally or she's coming to kill you. Your twin brother and his girlfriend are under the impression they can prevent her from finding you though. If they do this, I will make sure Saar'ii is in contact with you once her memory is fully restored._

"You're awfully kind for a Sith. Do you mind to show yourself now?" He said skeptically.

The darkness appeared to melt and there before him was someone he'd never expected to see. The blue hue around him made it seem all the more mysterious. He was dressed in black as most Sith usually wore, his cape swaying perfectly still despite the wind, and his golden eyes fixed on Caedus.

"Impossible." Caedus said, but he knew very well it was possible.

"You have choices to make, nephew. You can return to the path of the light side and resume your life of solace, or you can remain walking down the path of the dark side. If you choose the dark side, I ask of you to bear in mind you're most likely to lose everything you once held close to you. You must sacrifice your luxury for the others of the galaxy." His namesake said calmly.

Caedus pondered over the options for a few moments then looked at his namesake's Force Ghost. "I'm choosing the same path as you, Uncle. It may seem much of a repeat, but it must be done."

"You are wise, nephew. Many do not have the strength to sacrifice their solace for the lives of others. Especially not at your age," The elder Caedus said.

"Many cannot comprehend the lives of others are more important than your own life." Caedus responded.

His Uncle appeared to smile, "Undoubtedly. You have not been trained in the ways of the dark side yet though, so you cannot be a Sith just yet."

Caedus thought it over and lowered to the ground, one knee against the ground. He bowed his head respectfully, "Lord Caedus, if you would be so willing as to teach me the ways of the dark side."

"Indeed, my apprentice." The elder Caedus responded.

Caedus stood up once again and grinned, "Thank you, Uncle."

"It is of my pleasure. You must remember since I am a Force Ghost though, I cannot help as much as a physical mentor could." His Uncle reminded.

"No matter, I trust you will still be able to teach well." Caedus responded.

"I don't think you'll be leaving any time soon or getting your lessons, intruder." A cold feminine voice said from behind him.

There was a _snap-hiss _of a lightsaber being activated, followed by four more.

He turned to find himself in the presence of five other Sith. The one who had spoken had silky blonde hair in a bun, blue-grey eyes fixed on him, a mischievous grin and a red lightsaber in hand. Behind her stood two other women and two men, and from that moment Caedus knew he risked the chance of dying again…even before training had started.


	6. Chapter Five: State Of Insanity

**Chapter Five: State Of Insanity **

"I thought I told you to put a shirt on." Vorexa said with a roll of her eyes.

Anakin handed her a piece of cloth and Vorexa glared at it. "There's my shirt."

Vorexa scowled, "Your shirt just happened to be burned and you didn't? So very logical, that is."

Anakin flashed her a humorous grin and stepped in front of her. He always had to be in the lead. He claimed it was to keep everyone else protected if anything attacked, but truly it was just because he was accustomed to being superior to those around him.

He thumbed the activation switch of his lightsaber illuminating the surroundings in a shroud of ice blue light. They were still unsure as to what state Saar'ii was in, how skilled she was, and where she was even located. If she appeared out of nowhere, Anakin didn't want to waste a second activating his lightsaber for protection.

The scent of acrid fumes still lingered in the air from the other day's explosion and the only sound was that of creatures and rolling waves. With a psycho killer on the loose trying to find you, it just wasn't a pleasant picture.

Anakin nudged Vorexa then looked at her lightsaber hilt so she comprehended the instruction. She nodded and activated her lightsaber which revealed a bright yellow blade. "Where do you think she could've run off to?"

"No idea, but it's definitely not far away if her intentions are to kill anyone around here. She couldn't have had time to find transportation off of this planet in her medical condition anyway." He responded.

"Why would she wish to leave when you're here?" A cold voice drawled from behind and the _snap-hiss _of a lightsaber was heard.

Anakin whirled around to face Saar'ii, her eyes were in fact glowing green and she had a maniacal grin on her face. It was definitely not an image he'd wish to see.

"What's so great about my presence?" He asked conversationally.

"If you weren't here, you wouldn't get the pleasure of watching your dear girlfriend die by my blade." Saar'ii said and used the Force to choke Vorexa.

_Was Saar'ii a Sith or was this an effect of whatever illness she's ended up with? _Anakin thought to himself.

Fear began to creep into his mind and he tackled Saar'ii sending her to the ground and releasing Vorexa of the Force Grip. Vorexa remained on the ground, gasping for breath, but she was still alive. Saar'ii's lightsaber had landed on the ground as well, deactivating as it fell.

Saar'ii appeared to be depressed somehow, even if she was insane at the moment. Her green glowing eyes peered into his own and her voice sounded as it had earlier instead of cold and maniacal, "Anakin…tell me where….Caedus is…" She gasped.

Anakin was confused momentarily, but if he told her then perhaps she would chase him down and kill him instead of that burden belonging to him. "He's on the planet of Korriban."

Saar'ii Force Pushed him away from her and his scarred back slammed into a nearby tree. He slumped down to the ground and remained there, writhing in pain.

Saar'ii grinned again and grabbed her fallen lightsaber. She activated it and walked towards Vorexa's gasping figure. "Now, you'll understand how it feels to be severed of everything valuable in life."

Her blade came down; severing Vorexa's right foot, then she removed a vibroblade from her belt. "And darling, this is only the beginning."

She placed the vibroblade neatly against Vorexa's face then left a deep cut through the flesh right under the left eye down to her shoulder. Vorexa's face was tear streaked and she was still gasping for breath. Anakin's vision began to fade causing him to lose consciousness once again.

"I'll leave you both to die." Saar'ii said as she threw her vibroblade, implanting it into Anakin's right shoulder.

Anakin regained consciousness shortly later, there was no sign of Saar'ii, but his shoulder felt as if it an inferno had decided to live there. He looked down and heaved a sigh. Carefully, he removed the vibroblade, flinching when it was finally removed. "Just what I needed…more wounds from some power crazed person."

He looked at Vorexa's immobile figure and was filled with the emotion of fear once again. _Why can't I be stronger? _

He grabbed a tree branch using his left hand in order to stand. "This is hell…" He said to himself.

He slowly walked to Vorexa and stared for long moments, finally coming to conclusion she had managed to survive. "Vex…get up."

"Can't…" She responded shallowly.

It was then that he noticed her foot had been severed; his heart felt heavy. It was his fault for even wanting to find out who Saar'ii was in the first place. "I'm going to find someone to help-"

Vorexa cut him off, "No, she might come back. Besides I'll manage nothing too bad; just a severed limb and a deep cut. "

Vorexa was strange; she didn't think something serious was ever that bad. Anakin shook his head, "You need medical attention. Don't even tell me you don't, because then you're just being typically stubborn."

"Fine, get Xior to come out here, we'll find Saar'ii once I'm healed. You and Jashakyrr go find your blasted twin." She said acidly.

"I'd like that idea if you weren't being such a brat about it." He retorted.

"I'm just acting like you is all, Mr. Perfection!" She said angrily.

"Mr. Perfection? Oh, that's rich, Miss Hypocrite." He snapped.

Vorexa looked hurt for a moment, "Get out of here."

"Gladly," Anakin replied and walked away to his Y-Wing. He was going to find Caedus alright, and Caedus was going to die for all the lives he had taken.

He commed Xior, "Xior. Vorexa's in need of some help, she's injured in a forest nearby the destroyed Fountain Palace."

"Thanks for the information, Anakin, I'll find her." Xior replied almost instantly.

_Now to find Jashakyrr and eliminate the newest threat to the galaxy, _He thought.


	7. Chapter Six: Burns And Scars

**Chapter Six: Burns And Scars**

One of the blades came plummeting towards Caedus's abdomen as he was on the ground from being Force Pushed and pinned down. He swiftly kicked upwards causing much pain to endure the Sith that had stood before him. The man fell backwards along with his lightsaber still clutched in his hand. Caedus took that moment to rise back to his feet and used the Force to strangle the other man until his windpipe snapped.

The elder Caedus watched as his nephew killed the Sith easily. Yes, he was powerful with great potential. For his age though, killing shouldn't have been something that didn't unsettle him. This concerned the elder Caedus, so he decided once the time was right he would teach his nephew not to kill without remorse all the time.

One of the women attacked him next, her teeth gritted in frustration as their blades clashed. His blade overpowered hers within a short period of time and cut through the flesh of her stomach. She fell to the ground, swiftly dying, but Caedus put her out of her misery sooner by piercing her heart with his blade.

The next was a duo. Apparently they had noticed one-on-one wasn't getting them anywhere. The two interlocked blades near his throat. If he made any movement they could easily sever his head from his body. The outcome didn't look well, and Caedus's thoughts were fading each time he thought of one causing any plans to fail.

The elder Caedus noticed his nephew's situation, but said not one word of advice to him. He wasn't exactly on his own, not for much longer at least.

Caedus looked to his Uncle's Force Ghost expecting some philosophical advice, but none came. He was to figure this out himself. Honestly, he was surprised the Sith hadn't already killed him seeing as he was defenseless. Perhaps they would've been marked weak had they killed an opponent that did not fight back.

There was a sudden surge that wavered through Caedus's thoughts, and then he noticed he no longer had control over anything aside from his thoughts. He couldn't move at all, nor could he see which was troubling. Had they killed him?

_They have not killed you, nephew, rest assured. _

Caedus couldn't respond verbally, so he used the Force as his Uncle was to keep in contact. _Why can I not see nor move then?_

There wasn't a response, but the image of the situation he had last remembered surfaced his mind. The two Sith holding him hostage were abruptly forced against the Temple's wall somehow. Their lightsabers were missing and the next moment the male had a vibroblade in his forehead, then Caedus's lightsaber blade penetrated his throat.

The woman who was slumped on the ground from the impact of being forced against the wall wasn't as brutally murdered, but had a poison dart injected into her thigh.

Caedus was startled. _How did that happen…?_

There wasn't a response from his Uncle and he noticed the leader of the Sith from earlier had emerged from the shadows. "You're rather skilled for a learner."

She looked skeptical and then her eyes widened. The blade of Caedus's lightsaber had caught her off guard and penetrated through her stomach and was protruding from her back.

Caedus was in shock, he didn't recall making any of the actions then or with the duo. He was still conflicted as to how it had all happened.

His lightsaber was deactivated and the woman fell to the ground, a pool of blood surrounding her lifeless body.

Caedus then regained his sight and was in control again. He looked at his Uncle's Force Ghost, "What the kriff just happened? I want the truth too. No lies or I swear I'll kill everyone you loved that remains living when you were alive."

"You wouldn't, we both know that, but I will tell you the truth. You were simply being hesitant and couldn't resolve to a solution. You would have died within time if you hadn't come up with a plan before the leader returned." His Uncle explained, but it hadn't answered Caedus's question.

The elder Caedus continued, "You were possessed; incapable of controlling your own actions for a period of time."

"Possessed?" The word felt alien when Caedus spoke it.

He couldn't have possibly been possessed. Possession was merely a hoax told to children so they would keep away from 'dangers'. "Possessed by you?" Caedus looked bewildered.

The elder Caedus nodded and didn't proceed with further explanation. "Now that the intruders have been taken care of and you've learned the lesson of possession. Next you will learn the lesson of pain. You will be forced to relive seven events from your past. Just fragments though, and we'll see how well you handle it."

Caedus didn't like that idea, but if he was to strengthen himself, pain was the answer if his Uncle said it was. His Uncle knew how this situation went; he'd suffered far more than Caedus had when he had been alive.

"_Your mother's dead. I hereby address Caedus Solo and Anakin Veila as orphans; they are to be raised by the Jedi. Is anyone here willing to care for the children of the deceased Anakin Solo and Tahiri Veila?" A man from the Galactic Alliance had said standing before a group of Jedi gathered._

_Caedus glanced around the room in hope someone would be willing to care for him. He'd never known his father and here he was, seven years old, and his mother was gone too. _

_Everyone remained silent and tears began to try forcing themselves through his eyes. He had to stay strong and force them back though. It would be pathetic for him to cry, even if he no longer had parents. _

"_No? Master Skywalker, could you not care for them? I realize you're of age and a widower, but it would only be until they were ready to train as Jedi." The Alliance officer said._

"_Why can they not begin training now?" One of the women said; Aunt Jaina._

"_They're still young and just recently lost their mother. Do you think they're even in the emotional state to begin training?" The officer snapped and Jaina didn't protest further. _

"_We'll take one of them. It would be best if the two were separated so they don't have an emotional break down and accidentally kill each other." Kyp Durron had said._

"_Excellent point, Master Durron, and which child is it you intend to look after?" The Alliance officer asked._

_Kyp looked at his wife and his daughter hoping one of them would have an answer. His daughter, Schatten, looked at the officer, "The one with the calm expression; Anakin." _

_Caedus was drowned by hurt. His own cousin had taken preference to his brother. It didn't really matter though as long as he was given a home too. _

_The officer looked at Kyp and Jaina who nodded in agreement to their daughter's decision and Anakin walked over to them. Jaina's fingers wrapped around Anakin's in a motherly way of comfort. _

"_And who is to raise Caedus?" The officer question, looking at the child who had been named after a murderer…a Dark Lord of the Sith…_

"_We shall look after Caedus as our own." A feminine voice abruptly said._

_All eyes turned to the voice which belonged to none other than Vestara Khai, the fiancée of Ben Skywalker. _

"_We," The officer asked in a confused tone._

"_Ben and I, if he will allow that." Vestara's eyes met Ben's. _

_He gave a small smile, "It's settled. Anakin goes with my cousin and Master Durron while Caedus comes with us."_

The scene faded and Caedus stared at the floor, unnerved. "The moment I became an orphan and went to live with my cousin. I've suffered one scene, what are the next six?"

"You've endured this scene well, perhaps the next six will go as smoothly and you shall be permitted to the next lesson of your training." The elder Caedus said in a pleased tone.

_Caedus ran outside of the Jade Shadow the moment it arrived on the planet of Tatooine. His Dewback had been kept here due to the fact it wasn't permitted to leave the planet, and now he was getting to visit him again. _

"_Hey, wait up!" Ben called and Vestara stifled a laugh. _

_Ben struggled to keep up with Caedus as he ran quickly then came to an abrupt stop as he examined the lands. He pointed to a spot just a few meters away, "Hurry up, Cousin Ben! Inferno can't wait for me forever!"_

_Ben caught up with him, nearly out of breath; he wasn't accustomed to the heat of Tatooine, and especially not running through it, "Remind me why you named it Inferno again?"_

"_I just like the name," Caedus said with a shrug, "Now come on!"_

_He ran to his pet Dewback, grinning childishly. "Hey, Inferno. Did you miss me?"_

_The Dewback looked at him and pressed its head against his arm in affection. Caedus was happier than he had been in a long time until he noticed Inferno seemed sad for some reason. He looked at Ben, "What's wrong with Inferno?"_

"_Ah, I don't know. Let me examine him." Ben said and found a blaster mark across the Dewback's neck, as well as a poison dart inserted in his leg. Caedus wasn't going to be happy about that…_

"_Caedus, you're going to hate hearing this, but…Inferno's dying. Apparently he was attacked by someone around here." Ben said sympathetically. _

_Tears rolled down Caedus's face, "Why would someone want to kill Inferno? Can I stay with him for his last few moments, Cousin Ben?"_

_Ben placed a hand on Caedus's shoulder, "I'll let you say your goodbye. I'm heading back to the Jade Shadow, when it's time, come back and we'll go elsewhere."_

"_Alright, I want to go to Hoth next." Caedus said and Ben flashed him a quick smile then headed back to the Jade Shadow._

"_It's not fair they attacked you like that, Inferno. What did you ever do to them? When I find out who did it, they're going to die by my hand." Caedus said bitterly._

_Inferno nudged him in a pleading manner. _

"_Okay, I won't kill them, but they'll be sorry they did this to you. You're my best friend." Caedus said._

_Inferno's eyes glistened and his head dropped to Caedus's lap where his life slowly faded. Caedus leaned his head against the Dewback's and allowed the tears to roll freely, unashamed of showing emotion. _

"Whatever happened to whoever killed Inferno anyway?" The elder Caedus asked curiously.

"Never found out, but despite the fact I said I wouldn't kill them, I probably would." Caedus responded miserably.

His Uncle nodded in understanding.

"_This guy's apparently my twin brother. Bit of a dork, aren't you? Where are you from anyway? Kessel? You sure do belong there in the Spice Mines instead of at the New Jedi Temple." Anakin's voice said sardonically. _

_Caedus didn't respond, but glared at the twin he had been separated from for his entire life; pure hatred running through his veins for this man. _

"_Oh, no one ever teach you how to talk? Doesn't surprise me seeing as I hardly knew you anyway. Didn't even know you existed until today matter of fact. My new father, or Uncle Kyp as you prefer to call him, made sure my memory of you was erased. Glad he did so too, you filthy bantha." Anakin continued taunting. _

"_Perhaps you should learn etiquette, and then you might find someone who can actually handle your oversized ego. Being candid about this situation, I'm rather displeased Cousin Ben never erased my memory of you. I could've sworn you were a gentle, caring child not an egoistic. Guess allowing you to live with Uncle Kyp was a mistake on the authority's part." Caedus responded coolly. _

"_Cousin Ben's a laugh, and it's a proven fact seeing as the way you've been brought up. You and Ben are just alike, aren't you? Pathetic and a joke to the Jedi Order," Anakin said with an amused grin._

_Caedus lunged out towards him, seeing as he didn't have any weapons, he just decided to use his physical abilities until his twin lost consciousness…_

"I still don't regret my actions for that one." Caedus said with a smirk.

"You don't take to insults of those close to you well; that could be useful for future battles." His Uncle said.

"_Are you coming, Dutak?" Caedus questioned as his Ewok companion was far behind._

"_Chak," The Ewok responded and walked at a faster pace to keep up._

"_We're almost to the base, no worries. We'll be in, get those files Luke wanted, and be back at the Temple in no time." Caedus assured the Ewok. _

_Dutak wasn't a Jedi, but he was a useful asset for the Jedi and visited often, so it was about the equivalent of working alongside a fellow Jedi. Dutak just wasn't Force Sensitive, skilled with lightsaber combat, or as fast as the other students, but that didn't bother Caedus much. _

"_Coro chyasee?" Dutak asked. _

"_Help with what?" Caedus asked curiously and walked back towards the Ewok. _

"_Seefo," He said and pointed to a hole in his side._

"_What happened and when," Caedus asked urgently._

"_Eedada huutaveet!" Dutak shouted instead of responding to Caedus's question._

_The next moment, Caedus knew he had lost another close to him as an X-Wing toppled the Ewok, missing him by mere centimeters. "Why…why couldn't it have been me instead?" He asked himself and turned to finish what the two had come here for in the first place with a heavy heart._

"Dutak was going to die anyway, but he didn't deserve that." Caedus said; his tone full of remorse.

"He had an arrow in his side, didn't he?" The elder Caedus asked for a clearer understanding of the situation.

Caedus nodded and awaited the next scene to surface.

"_Well, if it isn't my dorky twin again. Constructed your first lightsaber, have you?" Anakin said, noticing the lightsaber hilt in Caedus's hand._

"_Perhaps, or maybe I've stolen it from another." Caedus said bitterly._

"_Doubt that, hand it over, let's see it." Anakin said demandingly._

_When Caedus refused to hand over the weapon, Anakin used the Force to pull it out of his grasp, "You should really keep a tighter grasp."_

_Caedus moved to retrieve the lightsaber, but when he did so Anakin tossed it over his shoulder onto the floor. "What did I ever do to you?" Caedus asked angrily. _

"_Ah, let's see, you came here to steal my spotlight. I'm most talented here, and I don't need you and your Force abilities here showing off." Anakin said arrogantly. _

"_I didn't come here to be better than you. I came here to develop my skills. Now if you'll excuse me, I must retrieve my lightsaber." He said, but when he made a move Anakin Force shoved him back._

"_You mean the lightsaber I just destroyed?" He asked and Caedus looked over Anakin's shoulder to see his newly constructed lightsaber in pieces._

"_How did you do that?" Caedus asked in a startled tone._

"_You're not the only powerful one. I was taught the ways of the Force by a Jedi Master and Sword of the Jedi, obviously I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve." Anakin replied._

_Caedus was boiling with rage, "I'll get my vengeance for your actions sometime, trust me."_

"Arrogant brat," Caedus commented.

"Reminds me of a few I met over the years." The elder Caedus said with understanding.

"At least he's not that arrogant anymore like some remain to be." Caedus responded and his Uncle nodded in acknowledgement that he'd heard the comment.

"_Caedus Solo? No way! You've definitely changed over the years. I could've sworn you used to look like a total dork." Zvell Den called out to him while he was walking to his dorm room._

_He turned to look at her. It was rather uncomfortable being alone with an enemy in a vacant corridor aside from the two of you. She brushed aside strands of her platinum blonde hair so he could see her aqua eyes clearly._

"_That's something everyone loves hearing. What do you want, Zvell?" He said with a sigh._

_She pushed him against the corridor wall and kept him trapped there, a mischievous grin formed on her face, "I wanted to know if you could show me to your philosophy collection. Anakin said you had plenty of books for philosophical study of the Force and I needed to borrow one."_

"_Great, I might be able to let you borrow one if you allow me to move." He said hesitantly._

_She backed away from him and he led her to his dorm, "They're in the corner."_

"_I think it would be more useful if two of us looked for a specific book." She said._

_He heaved a sigh, "Fine, but quickly. I was only coming here to grab a few items and head out for the night."_

"_Where were you going?" She asked nosily. _

"_Down to the store to buy a few more books," He replied honestly. _

"_You have far too many books already, Caedus, why don't you just sit down and spend some time with someone?" She protested._

"_Because I have no friends to spend time with," He responded bluntly. _

"_Then allow me to be one." She said and grabbed his hand, quickly bringing him into the dorm room._

"_You're going to be my friend because you borrowed a book of philosophy?" He asked skeptically._

"_Not exactly," She said with that same mischievous grin and backed him against a wall again._

_She pressed her lips against his and placed a hand against his chest, while the other ruffled his hair. The entire situation seemed awkward and frightening to him. He wanted to shove her away, but she'd probably take him with her. It was worth a shot though. _

_He pushed her backwards and of course, she made sure her grip was tight enough to have him fall over to. She pulled away from the kiss and glared at him, "You know if you preferred the bed, you could've just said so instead of shoving me."_

_He gritted his teeth, "Those weren't my intentions. It was to get you away from me."_

"_Sure it was," She said playfully. _

"_Get the kriff away from me." He said angrily. _

"_Oh darling, there's no need to play hard to get. You already have me." She responded and began removing her robes._

"_Oh by the Force, none of that please. I liked you better when you insulted me every time I was around." He said examining the room for some way to escape without her pouncing on him again. _

_He used the Force to Force push her against the opposing wall and ran through the door and down the corridor._

"Ladies man, much?" His Uncle asked.

"No idea, but I've never encountered anything as awkward and creepy as that in my entire life. Especially considering she was seven years older than me," He responded with a shudder.

"Freaks will just behave the way they do apparently, alright, last scene and you've completed this lesson." He said.

_The rain gently pattered against the base's roof, Caedus was having difficulty sleeping as usual. He glanced up at the ceiling, pondering over being selected for this mission. Why? Dutak had died on this very planet two years ago and now he was forced to return. _

_He heard one of the doors slide apart and the sound of soft footsteps walk past his room. It could only be one person seeing as only two were assigned for the mission. _

_He arose from the bed and gently emerged from the room, walking to the living room. When he arrived he sat down on the sofa, it was pitch black, but he knew what he was doing. "Couldn't sleep I assume."_

"_By the Force, Caedus, scaring people again?" His combat assistant asked._

"_Didn't mean to frighten you; perhaps I shouldn't conceal myself from the Force when neither of us can see."He responded._

"_It's alright; I just wasn't expecting you to still be awake."_

"_I usually don't get much sleep, never have. What's keeping you up?" He said conversationally. _

"_The rain, it always reminds me that someone in the galaxy is filled with sorrow and it represents their tears. After being taken from my parents though, I don't have much happiness in life." _

"_Don't think of it that way. I'm always here for you if you need me. You're my assistant, as well as my only surviving friend." He said._

"_You know, when I met you I was frightened of you. Your skills with both weapons and the Force were highly advanced for your age and well…when you dress in black all the time it's a rather unsettling picture for a Jedi." _

"_When you put it that way, it does sound rather frightening. I assure you, I'm here to protect you though, and I would never harm you, Saar'ii." He said quietly. _

"_You can't keep your word. Some fall and kill without thinking." She responded and rested her head against his shoulder._

"_You have a point," He agreed. _

"_I always fear Saarik will end up that way." She said._

"_Saarik," Caedus questioned._

"_My partner, just recently," She replied._

"_Oh, well, I'm sure he'll never turn. He has you to keep him anchored down, doesn't he?" He replied calmly even though inside the mention of her having a partner was tearing him to pieces._

"I'd never felt so lonely in my life." Caedus commented.

"I imagine that would be difficult to pretend to be alright about." His Uncle replied.

Caedus nodded and his Uncle continued speaking, "You've learned to ignore the pain of the past. Excellent; your next lesson is tomorrow. For now, get some rest."

He looked around the Temple, "I assume I have to sleep on the Temple floor?"

"Perhaps or your StealthX; your choice," His Uncle responded.

"Well, in that case. I hereby claim this Temple as my new home of heart and my new physical home. None shall survive when entering unless I choose so. You may stay, Uncle." He said.

"I appreciate it." His Uncle said with a grin, and with that the Temple was silent.


	8. Chapter Seven: Death Of Solace

**Chapter Seven: Death Of Solace**

"Rooarrgh ur roo." Jashakyrr abruptly said as they were nearing Korriban.

Anakin glanced at him, "I have a bad feeling about this too, but we are going against Caedus. His abilities are far more advanced than ours as much as I hate saying that."

Jashakyrr growled a response.

"Obviously I hated him when he attended the Academy because he was better than me. _I _was supposed to be the most talented. No one ever figured out that was my reasoning or that he was better because we were so busy teasing him though." Anakin replied.

Jashakyrr inquired a question.

Anakin frowned, "I don't know. I figured if I made him an outcast my popularity status would increase. Doesn't matter, I was a fool back then, just don't bring it up."

Jashakyrr remained silent and Korriban was now in sight.

_This is it. My brother's truly going to die, but he deserves it for falling. If he becomes a servant to the dark then he is a destroyed man to himself, and I don't want to see him suffer like that. _Anakin thought to himself.

Xior had left only shortly after replacing Vorexa's foot with a mechanical one. She was ashamed that she had allowed something like this to happen, but it didn't mean she was any weaker. She stood and examined the forest. Her hand rested against her lightsaber hilt, but a sudden surge suggested she wouldn't need it at the moment.

_She went to Yavin IV._

The voice that had spoken inside of her head was unfamiliar, but her instincts told her to trust whoever it was. Saar'ii had to be stopped, but instead of being brutal like Anakin, she was going to find some way to recover Saar'ii's memory.

She walked with a limp due to the fact she was still getting accustomed to the new replacement, but she managed to return to her Y-Wing in a short period of time. She had to accomplish finding a way to Yavin IV and finding the insane Saar'ii.

The shuttle landed on Korriban's dry ground and Anakin was first to emerge. "This place looks like it belongs to the dead."

Jashakyrr made a snickering noise and gave a response.

"Oh right, it _does _belong to the dead. I knew that." Anakin replied.

Jashakyrr shook his head and stood next to Anakin looking over the lands of Korriban. It looked as if you couldn't walk anywhere without tripping over a tombstone or running into an old Temple. No wonder Caedus was fascinated with the planet. It was eerie.

The only thing they had to accomplish now was finding Caedus. And at the same moment, they both activated their lightsabers for reassurance.

Long moments passed and Vorexa was still uneasy about following instructions from an unknown voice, but it didn't matter as long as it wasn't a trap. Her mind starting drifting elsewhere…

_Why was I ever bitter towards you, Anakin? If you're killed now, the last you'll remember is that look of hatred etched across my face as I told you to get lost. What if you're following a cold trail and Caedus attacks you from behind, killing you with a single blow? _

_No, Vorexa, enough of the what if game. Anakin is stronger than Caedus; everyone knows that to be a fact if they attended classes with the two of them. Why was Saar'ii interested in finding Caedus then? If she didn't want power…what was she after?_

_Wisdom…_

_Wisdom was the only solution to her desperate longing to find Caedus. He had spent more time studying over philosophies than anyone else, but that was because he never had any friends. He still didn't have any friends._

_Caedus was an outcast. Unwanted by everyone else in the galaxy besides when someone wanted to use him for intellect. He should know by now that no one really appreciated him. He couldn't even hold a conversation with someone. He must have felt pathetic only being wanted for his wisdom. Even more pathetic since he couldn't even gain the affectionate attention of a woman like his twin could…like anyone else could. _

She rolled her eyes and laughed aloud. Caedus was merely committing one of his typical ploys for attention. Perhaps she should comm Anakin and just tell him to forget about tracking down his twin. Caedus would never be a Sith, he couldn't even handle being a Jedi.

She was getting a call on her comlink which was ironic since she was just thinking about it. She activated it, "Vorex here. What is it?"

"You're following a false trail. Saar'ii isn't on Yavin IV despite what you think. Her Force aura is visible as being closer than you are under the impression of." Xior's voice crackled.

"She's what?" Vorexa asked.

"Right behind you, dear." Saar'ii's cold voice drawled and the next moment Vorexa's head exploded with white hot pain.


	9. Chapter Eight: Viridity

**Chapter Eight: Viridity **

Caedus wandered through the corridors of his newly claimed temple. It was built entirely of stone, so it appeared at least, and there were ancient markings as well as artifacts surrounding each corridor and room.

The catacomb was the most eerie location of the temple. Its walls were encased with statues of long dead Sith while coffins and tombstones littered the floors. There was a chill in the air despite the fact burning pyres were scattered amongst the room. He shook his head in distaste, turned on his heel, and walked back the way he had come.

While he was walking he examined the corridors more closely. It seemed nearly identical as it had when he was just glancing around when he had come. Until he noticed something of a different color jutting out of a small hole in the corner of one of the carefully constructed walls; unlike the smooth stone, it appeared to be a similarity to a mirror. He crouched down to get a closer look and noticed it was a green shade which seemed bizarre compared to anything else founded in the temple.

He grasped the small, mirror-like object and cut his finger. He ignored the small cut and began flipping the object side-to-side. He ran a finger along the smooth side, fascinated by the green paint though curious as to why one would paint a shard of a mirror.

"What are you doing?" His namesake's voice inquired from behind.

Caedus nearly dropped the shard. He stood to face his Uncle's Force Ghost and hid the shard behind his back, "Just examining the temple."

"No, you aren't. What are you hiding?" He demanded.

Caedus heaved a sigh and dropped the shard, "Nothing. Not any longer."

With that, he walked past his Uncle's Force Ghost and strolled down the corridor. He wasn't in the mood to answer any questions.

Darth Caedus looked down to where his nephew had dropped the item he had been holding. His lips formed into one of a cold smile. "Nothing you say? Perhaps nothing in the eyes of one without the knowledge or nothing in the eyes of a mortal, but to one deceased, it is everything."

He placed a booted foot against the shard, and instantly the Force Ghost form was replaced with his mortal form. His grin widened, so long he had waited for this opportunity.

"Uncle Caedus, I'm sor-"His nephew's voice broke as he noticed his Uncle's mortal form.

There was a long, lingering moment of silence. "What the kriff did you do?" His nephew asked, alarmed.

"It is not what _I _have done, but what _you _have done. You discovered the Viridity Shard and stubbornly walked away leaving me to take advantage. Now, I am mortal for a day." The elder Caedus said.

"I should be more cautious of my actions, but better you than one of these other insane Sith hungry for power." His nephew replied.

His Uncle placed a hand on his shoulder, "My apprentice, you will come a long way, I assure you. May you never fall into the clutches of a desire for power. There are more important things to ensure of in this galaxy."

His nephew nodded in understanding. It was still uneasy having his Uncle in mortal form though, plenty of time to brutally torture or murder him if he dare make a mistake, even by accident. His Uncle just wasn't a person to displease.

His Uncle's lightsaber abruptly activated with a _snap-hiss_, the crimson blade illuminating the walls around them. His golden eyes narrowed and focused on his nephew.

Caedus was frightened and nearly stumbled backwards. His Uncle was actually going to kill him! Here he'd come to think they were allies, and now his life wasn't going to be severed by any of the Jedi, but instead his own mentor. He should've known this was how his end would come. His Uncle would come and take his place somehow.

"I can read your thoughts, you know. I do indeed have plans for you that consist of replacement for a short period of time, again, but that is saved for later." His Uncle's cold voice said.

Caedus didn't dare place his hand on his lightsaber's hilt; his blue-green eyes looked into the golden ones of his namesake's, "You're using me."

"Perhaps, but only occasionally and for short periods of time," His namesake admitted.

"You know, you shouldn't give away your plans like that. People expect it then." Caedus said with a grin.

"People expect what they hear, not what is concealed within the words spoken." His Uncle replied.

Caedus stared at his Uncle in bewilderment. He always made you _think _about what was being said, not just simply hear something and interpret it that way. There was also some mysterious logic behind it. His words were only meant for those with enough mental capacity to handle it.

There were footsteps approaching and the activation of two other lightsabers behind his Uncle; then emerged the forms of Anakin Veila and Jashakyrr.

"Ready to die, brother?" Anakin asked coldly, his ice blue blade making it seem even more accurate.

"I'm always ready." Caedus said through gritted teeth and activated his lightsaber revealing the blood-red blade.

He positioned himself next to his Uncle, then realized the fear creeping into both his twin's and Jashakyrr's faces. Then it spread like a plague to be the only feeling from their Force auras.


	10. Chapter Nine: Playing The Game

**Chapter Nine: Playing The Game**

"What do you want from me?" Vorexa hissed as she punched a button to initiate auto-pilot.

Her head was roaring with pain and her vision was clouded in a haze of red fury. This woman was clearly insane and it was Anakin's fault for dragging her into this.

"I want nothing from you, but instead something from Caedus. The only way I can find him is through you. You know where he is." She said.

"You were actually serious about desiring to see him?" Vorexa stared in disbelief.

Saar'ii used the Force to push Vorexa back into the pilot's chair, "Of course. I might be in an insane state, but I remember exactly who he is."

Vorexa narrowed her eyes, "What exactly do you remember about him? Why are you looking for him?"

"I've already told you the story. I'm looking for him because I must be reunited with one I have forgotten. His damn philosophical studies ruined _everything._" Saar'ii said bitterly.

Vorexa was lost, but she didn't question further. It was best just to finish off this insane woman before she caused more harm.

"Don't even bother trying to kill me. You're weak." She said and began to strangle Vorexa by means of the Force.

Vorexa's hands closed around her throat. She was gasping for air, but it was no use. Then she was abruptly relieved of the choking, but her vision faded and she fell into a comatose state.

"I told you that you were weak." Saar'ii said to Vorexa's unconscious form and removed the auto-pilot. She knew exactly how to find her way to Yavin IV.

The shuttle landed on the soft grass near the jungles of Yavin IV. Vorexa groaned and heaved herself into sitting position. She looked up to find the glowing green eyes of Saar'ii staring at her.

"You've arrived to your destination. Leave." Saar'ii demanded.

"As long as you don't follow," Vorexa responded through gritted teeth.

Saar'ii smirked and emerged from the landing ramp. The damp air was lovely against her skin and her lips cracked into a smile. Despite the fact the surroundings were mesmerizing, something wasn't right. She was unsure of the unsettlement….

Abruptly a blast from a blaster sounded and Saar'ii dropped to the ground.

"What the hell? I'd assumed she was insane, but you seem to be the equivalent at the moment! Show yourself!" Vorexa said acidly as she emerged from the shuttle.

Xior Salvus emerged from the shadows of the jungle, the normal amused grin across his face. His wavy, brunette hair and hazel eyes made him look as if he belonged on this planet. He outstretched his arms in a gesture of a friendly hug.

Vorexa couldn't help but to return a smile and lunge into his arms. Xior was like an elder brother to her, and just being in his presence made her feel all the better. "Don't worry; I only stunned her." Xior whispered reassuringly.

"Why has she gone insane?" Vorexa asked curiously.

Xior was an expert within healing and would probably know. He sighed, "She's somehow managed to lose her memory through the influences of the dark side. Not to worry, I know how to heal her, she'll have her memory restored and she'll be relieved of the dark side influence."

Vorexa heaved a sigh of relief, "Thank the Force."

"I have other good news." Xior said with another grin.

Vorexa glanced at him, awaiting him to continue.

"Mother's currently pregnant with my little brother. I must say the age difference is quite a lot, but I am excited to have an additional member to the family." Xior said excitedly.

"Really? That's fantastic!" Vorexa said and hugged him tightly.

Xior was twenty three, so that would cause some difficulty with a sibling bond, but perhaps he could come to train his brother as a Jedi.

"Well, I should probably get to curing her before she awakens." Xior changed the subject as he looked down upon Saar'ii's still unconscious form.

Vorexa nodded in agreement and allowed Xior to take Saar'ii's body with him to the old Jedi Praxeum. He would perform the operation there. Vorexa pondered on whether to follow him or remain where she was. She decided she would comm Anakin then follow Xior.

_Anakin, I apologize for my ignorance towards you earlier. I wanted to inform you that Saar'ii has lost her memory and been under the influence of the dark side. Xior is taking her to be relieved of the influences and regain her memory which shouldn't be too long. I wish you and Jashakyrr the best of luck with finding and stopping your brother. Love always, Vorexa Ciell. _

She deactivated the comlink and followed Xior's trace to the old Jedi Praxeum.


	11. Chapter Ten: Shattered

**Chapter Ten: Shattered**

Anakin's face remained one of dread, fear creeping into his voice despite the fact he was trying to conceal it, "That's not…it can't be…."

Darth Caedus grinned coldly, "Perhaps it is impractical to one who is blinded by what they believe. Sometimes what is in plain sight is the truth."

Anakin scowled, "You can't be real. You're supposed to be dead."

"Indeed, I am. Much like your father though, I have been resurrected through furtive means." His Uncle replied.

Anakin was still uneasy and unsure whether his Uncle was actually resurrected or just an illusion.

He realized it wasn't an illusion once his Uncle's fingers splayed Force Lightning in his direction. Anakin was taken off-guard and stumbled to the floor before having a chance to block the attack. His body ached, the jolt of electricity still sending aftershocks through him.

Jashakyrr glanced over his shoulder to check on Anakin, but that split second was a mistake as he was slammed against the Temple's wall and almost instantly his lightsaber was spiraling to the floor; his hands out of his control, gripped his throat.

Caedus's grin was wide, his expression clearly showing he wasn't about to realease the Force Grip he had on the Wookiee. Anakin observed the scene from the ground, he had to do something. He ached, but managed to stand. The room appeared to be swirling and it was difficult to concentrate, but he rammed himself into Caedus.

The two fell to the temple's floor and Caedus's Force Grip was severed. "Get off me!" Caedus hissed through gritted teeth.

"I would if I could see clearly, then I'd finish you off. You and Uncle Caedus both," Anakin retorted.

Caedus's laugh made the hairs on Anakin's neck stand on edge, "You couldn't even if the galaxy depended on it."

Caedus shoved his brother away from him and brought his lightsaber's blade inches from his brother's chest. "Any last words you wish for me to keep recorded? This would be an excellent story to tell my new apprentice."

Anakin raised an eyebrow, "New apprentice? Aren't you an apprentice yourself?"

"True, but once I become a Sith Lord I will be in need of an apprentice, and Ciell fits just perfectly. Anger from being an orphan, awful temper towards society, and then hatred once you're killed," Caedus replied.

Anakin's vision was a hazy red, fury welling up inside of him, "She'll never turn! She'll never be your apprentice!"

"That's not your decision, is it?" Caedus asked skeptically and slid the lightsaber's blade over to Anakin's right shoulder.

The blade penetrated through the flesh and bone. Anakin bit his tongue to keep from showing weakness. His brother was abusive…becoming a monster…

A thought abruptly crossed his mind….where had their Uncle gone?

He got his answer when a booted heel drove into his abdomen and his clavicle was scorched by the blade of a lightsaber. Hot tears formed in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks.

"Pathetic." Darth Caedus commented.

The next moment Anakin realized something wasn't right. His Force abilities had been drained while he lay pathetically on the temple's floor. His opponents were clearly far more powerful than he or Jashakyrr had presumed them to be. He had been foolish to forget that his Uncle had the ability to sever someone's Force connection.

He had barely recovered his thoughts after being severed from the connection to the Force when he saw the blood-red blade that belonged to his brother's lightsaber come tumbling towards him. He rolled to the side so the blade barely missed him. "Wait! Before you kill me, I have urgent news! You know this can't be a ploy due to the fact even if I wanted to harm you I'm practically incapable of it in this state."

Caedus nodded, but didn't deactivate his lightsaber, "Logical point. What's so important you must delay your death?"

"Saar'ii," Anakin replied.

The name made Caedus flinch, "What about her?"

"She's gone into some mental state and desires nothing aside from seeing you again." Anakin said hastily.

"What would she want to see me for? We haven't spoken for three years. What's changed her mind?" Caedus said in disbelief.

"No idea, she just kept repeating she had to find you and nearly killed anyone who tried to stop her." Anakin said.

"Saar'ii's in trouble?" Caedus looked upset.

"Why does it matter to you?" Anakin asked curiously.

"She's the only friend I ever had aside from Inferno…it's just the friendship we once had keeps me concerned." Caedus replied.

"I was beginning to believe you didn't care about anyone. You wanted to be a Sith, didn't you?" Anakin argued.

Their Uncle observed the conversation in silence. He knew one thing that Anakin didn't, but he would never admit to it. His apprentice was talented and it was enjoyable seeing how he handled the situation between his twin. It was very different than any exchange he and Jaina had had once he'd become Darth Caedus.

"Of course I want to be a Sith." Caedus scowled.

"You've found your sacrifice then. You have to sacrifice someone you love, and even I can tell you love her." Anakin responded, a smile forming his cracked, bloody lips.

"No, I could…never kill her," Caedus replied, his eyes glistened.

"Return to the light side then. Leave this path of destruction behind. You could be reunited with Saar'ii and love her without the fear of having to kill her." Anakin said brightly.

"Perhaps…" Caedus pondered over the suggestion.

Anakin was surprised to find his brother's hand outstretched to him. He stared at it for a moment then accepted it. His brother helped him stand and Anakin grinned, "Glad you agreed to be redeemed before you were too far in this ridiculous path. Now help me get Jashakyrr out of here."

He started to walk over to Jasahkyrr's unconscious form when a sharp pain pierced his lower back. "Stang…"

Caedus removed the hilt of the shikkar he had injected into his brother's back. The glass blade remained inserted into Anakin's back. Caedus grinned as his brother fell to the temple's floor in defeat once again, "Uncle Caedus was right…you _are _pathetic." Caedus said with an amused chuckle.

"I thought…" Anakin sputtered.

"You thought wrong, dear brother. Can't even tell lies apart from the truth. I'm never returning to the path of a Jedi. Becoming a Sith has shown me what I'm meant to be. I can finally save the galaxy from destruction, and you will die before you can stop me from accomplishing that goal." Caedus replied.

The last thing Anakin remembered was that cold smile across his brother's face and the image of his deceased Uncle standing as menacing as ever behind him.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Recovery

**Chapter Eleven: Recovery**

Saar'ii blinked a few times then sat up. She glanced around the room, it was dark, completely made of stone, and there was moss as well as vines emerging through. The only thing unusual aside from an unfamiliar location was the fact she had recollection of past events once again.

Her head was pounding and there were traces of blood around her wrists. She heaved a sigh which brought a sharp pain to her chest. She flinched slightly then felt an unfamiliar presence approaching.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" Xior asked as he entered the room.

Saar'ii nodded, "What happened and who are you?"

"Xior Salvus, Jedi Knight and skilled within healing; you lost your memory and went a little psycho due to dark side influences. Not to worry, I'd been experimenting on a medication to regain your memory and it worked well I see." He replied kindly.

"Thank you, Jedi Salvus. Is there any way I could make contact with someone? I'll need to borrow a comlink; lost mine on Hapes." She said.

Xior handed her a comlink, "Be cautious with it. I'll leave you to a private conversation."

He turned and exited the room.

Vorexa turned to look at Xior, "How is she?"

"She's fine, making contact with someone via comlink at the moment. Her memories seem to have returned." He responded.

"Making contact with someone," Vorexa raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Who could she possibly be contacting? Her family is dead and as far as I know she doesn't have any friends, otherwise they would've visited her back at the Hapan medical center."

"Probably a secret lover, those seem to be common." Xior said with a laugh.

"Probably," Vorexa agreed.

_Caedus, I apologize for interrupting you, I know you're always busy. It has been three years since I've seen you, and this may seem very illogical, but I would like you to meet me on the planet of Dathomir the first chance you get; Forgotten Spire to be most specific. May the Force be with you, and please don't keep me waiting for too long. _

_Signing off, Saar'ii Ordai_

She clicked the comlink off and emerged from to room to find Xior and Vorexa not too far away. "Xior, I appreciate it, thank you." She handed the comlink back to him.

"Not a problem, ma'am. Anything else I can assist you with?" He said.

"If you could get me transportation that would be most helpful," She replied.

He saluted and walked off in a different direction. Vorexa glanced at her, "Who did you send a message to?"

"It is none of your business, Jedi Ciell. Perhaps you should learn to allow others to have a private life that doesn't need intruding upon." Saar'ii replied.

Vorexa rolled her eyes, "Of course, your majesty."

"It might also be of use if you learn to control your temper." Saar'ii suggested.

Vorexa started to say something then closed her mouth as she noticed Xior returning.

"There's an X-Wing you're permitted to borrow. Do be careful, ma'am." He said and kissed Saar'ii's hand.

Saar'ii flushed and flashed a smile, "I will be thank you."

Saar'ii walked away and Vorexa gritted her teeth in frustration, "Don't you have anything better to do than flirt with females?"

"I could flirt with males, yes, but that would be beyond creepy." Xior replied with an amusing grin.

"Funny. Just stay away from psychopaths and you should be alright. I have to go rescue Anakin now, you're welcome to come." She said hopefully.

"Afraid I've got other problems needing to be attended to. May the Force be with you," He said.

Vorexa's shoulders slumped, "Alright. May the Force be with you too."


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Edge

**Chapter Twelve: The Edge**

Anakin opened his eyes; everything was blurry for a few moments, and then cleared. He was unsure of how much time had passed and where his family members had disappeared to. His body ached, more than it had before he'd fallen unconscious.

His wrists had been burned badly by a lightsaber blade; deep cuts ran throughout his arms, a few ribs were broken, flesh had been cut off from his legs, the scar on his back had been burned again, and his head pounded with roaring fury.

His brother strode into the room, his black boots stopped in front of Anakin's face. He didn't speak and something seemed unusual…the dark side aura around him felt…stronger.

"Do me a favor and never have children, I'd hate to see how you abuse them." Anakin hissed.

"I'd never abuse my child, but I have no problem with allowing you to embrace the feeling of pain. It will make you stronger and one day you shall fall to the dark as well." Caedus responded.

Anakin felt angered, betrayed, and confused all at once. He was angry at his brother for torturing him in such abusive manner, betrayed by his brother's fall, and confused because the way his brother was speaking seemed…off.

"What's wrong with you?" Anakin asked, perplexed.

Caedus chuckled and it sent a chill down Anakin's spine, "You're arrogant and stupid? Not one of the combinations preferred by many."

"Who _are _you?" Anakin demanded through gritted teeth

"Well, physically I am Caedus Solo, but he has been possessed by your Uncle once again. Combining our strengths makes it easier to destroy you and the Wookiee." He responded.

Anakin's heart sank. His brother possessed by some Sith spirit? And Jashakyrr could possibly be dead? The result of this just didn't look good.

"Before I allow you to arise, your brother requested I do something for him while in control." Darth Caedus said menacingly.

Anakin suddenly choked and his breath was growing shallow. Blood was flooding behind his lips and gently trickled through. He had no choice but to cough up the blood instead of keeping it at a gentle pace. He looked down to find the blood red blade that belonged to his brother's lightsaber pierced through his stomach.

"I do apologize, if it had been my choice, I would not have done so." His Uncle said and deactivated the lightsaber.

Anakin's vision was blurred, but he noticed his Uncle's Force Ghost separate himself from his brother. He blinked and both had disappeared from sight.

The next moment he knew there was a hairy hand of a Wookiee against his shoulder and concerning growl.

"Jashakyrr, I thought you'd died." Anakin whispered.

Jashakyrr gave another growl which sounded more sorrowful.

"Yes, I might die. Would you mind getting me out of here before they return? I don't think I can walk on my own." Anakin said mournfully.

Anakin was lifted off the temple's floor and carried to the outside world, Korriban. Jashakyrr took him back to the ship and rested him in the co-pilot's seat. It would be uncomfortable, but it was the only option at the time.

Jashakyrr activated the comlink and spoke to Vorexa and Xior.

"Anakin's going to die?" Vorexa was close to tears.

"No, he won't." Xior said quietly.

Jashakyrr stared at the holographic image of Xior and Vorexa looked at him in puzzlement. Xior continued, "It's a really bad idea, but he must use the dark side ability known as Transfer Essence. I'm aware of the fact he knows it too by reading so much. I will give my own life so he shall live."

"But…Xior…" Vorexa protested.

"It must be done, Vorexa. I'm not going to allow him to die, we need him, and no one else would be willing to give their life for him." Xior replied calmly.

"Xior, you can't do this! What about your little brother on the way?" Vorexa argued.

"He will never know me unfortunately, but I want you to inform him that I love him. Face it; I'm the best for this. I have no romantic attachment to anyone, kriff, I have no attachment at all besides the one to my unborn brother. It's easier for one to give up an attachment to something that hasn't even entered their life yet than for one to give up attachments they have strong feelings for." Xior said.

"But…you're my brother. Please don't do this." Vorexa cried.

"And Anakin's your best friend as well as lover. I know he's important to you. Even if you'd rather me stay I wouldn't allow it. He's got more to live for than I do." Xior replied.

"That's not what I meant. I want you both to stay." Vorexa said.

"I know, but I'll always be with you in your heart. Now let's get this over with before the hero dies." Xior said.

Vorexa hesitated then nodded her approval, she had to stay strong.

"Just follow my instruction Anakin; I trust you won't be devoured by the dark side once you perform this." Xior said.

Darth Caedus's resurrected form slowly transformed back to one of a Force Ghost. "It was wrong that you made me attack him like that. What did he do to deserve it?"

"You're going soft. He wants to eliminate me before I can bring peace to the galaxy, that's what he's done." Caedus replied.

His Uncle didn't respond, but it didn't matter. There was more to discuss than what had happened earlier. "You will still train me?"

"I might disapprove of some of your actions, but for now, yes." His Uncle replied.

"Excellent. Next I shall change this temple and transform it into a small organization for training. Perhaps others are willing to become dark side users." Caedus said with a grin.

Anakin opened his eyes hours later and found Vorexa's eyes meeting his instead of being with Jashakyrr as he had been earlier.

He raised a hand to his head, "What happened?"

His voice sounded…different. Something had clearly changed.

"You were dying and Xior gave his life for you, remember?" Vorexa reminded.

Recollection of the events flooded his mind, "Right. I guess I resisted temptation of the dark side. Do I have to pretend like I'm Xior now or does everyone know I'm Anakin?"

"Funny. They're unaware of the situation for now, and will probably disapprove of the dark side technique being used, but you'll still be known as Anakin." Vorexa assured him.

He flashed a smile, "Fantastic."

Long, silent moments passed between them and he wrapped his arm around Vorexa's shoulders. "I'm sorry about what happened to him, Vorexa. He didn't deserve to die; it's my entire fault; if I hadn't gone after Caedus…"

"You knew he was stronger than you, but you insisted that you could kill him," Vorexa started to cry, "But I don't blame you. You wanted to make things right again. I don't blame anyone for what happened, except perhaps your brother."

"You have every right to blame that bantha fodder." Anakin replied.

Vorexa nodded and rested her head against his chest, "I love you, Anakin."

He kissed her forehead, "I love you too. Just don't let your brother's image cause that to come between us…"


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Caedus departed from his StealthX once it had landed amongst the grounds of Dathomir. He observed the surroundings in search for the Forgotten Spire. He hoped that Saar'ii would excuse his tardiness, they hadn't seen each other nor spoken to each other for three years and he'd delayed being reunited because he was determined to eliminate his brother.

He found a spear pointed at his chest moments later, "Males are not welcomed here."

He looked up to find one of the Dathomiri witches glaring at him with pure hatred. He cautiously pushed the spear aside, "My apologies milady. I've come here on request of a female, one who has just so happened been trained amongst your kind. She wishes for me to meet her at the Forgotten Spire."

"Oh? I assume you are referring to Saar'ii. The Forgotten Spire is that way." The woman pointed in a further direction.

Caedus inclined his head in a gesture of thanks and trailed off. He hadn't attempted to cleanse the wounds or blood stains he had sustained in battle, so he wouldn't be the best sight. It was a rather disturbing way to find someone after three years, but Saar'ii probably wouldn't mind.

He saw her from the corner of his eye, beautiful as ever. She wore a slightly tattered silky, white dress which seemed rather unusual for her, but made her look all the more enticing surrounded by the nature of the planet.

"Been awhile, has it not?" Caedus said.

She seemed startled for a moment then visibly relaxed, "Good grief, still the same Caedus I see. Sneaking up on people when they least expect it. I must say you've changed a lot."

Caedus grinned, "I would be rather rude of me to say you still seem the same, but I might as well inform you anyway."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Never could tell a lie, could you?"

Her words startled him for a moment, but he decided to let it slide. She pulled away and he looked at her for long, silent moments…keeping her image in his memory forever. "Was there any specific reason you wanted me to come here?"

"I haven't seen you in years, and I've missed you every day since." She replied.

"If I said I hadn't thought of you daily, I'd be lying. There must be more to it than just simply wanting to speak with me for a few moments though." He urged.

"Yes. I know this is abrupt, and you might not be willing to follow through with this or even feel the same emotions." She said, avoiding getting right to the point as always.

He silently awaited her to finish her explanation. "Look, I want to spend every day with you." She continued.

He placed a finger against her lips, "You need not to say more. I understand what your point is. You wish to be my wife, correct?"

She smiled slightly, flushing, "If you approve."

"I must say, this is a very informal way to be wedded, but I want nothing more than to agree to your request." He said.

Her eyes widened, "Honestly? I am overjoyed to hear that."

"No one's here to make it official, so I'll just do so myself, if that's alright. And honestly, I've never attended a wedding, so it'll just be a little pathetic announcing. Saar'ii Ordai I hereby claim you as my equal, one whom I shall spend eternity with even when we shall die. Years have separated us, but our feelings have forever remained the same. You may change your surname or maintain your maiden name. Nevertheless you have now been claimed the wife of Caedus Solo." He grinned, "Good enough?"

"You're such a dork." She said with a laugh.

"Yes, and now I'm your dork." He said and pressed his lips against hers to assure the claim was official.


End file.
